


My Little Bunny

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Claiming, Confessions, Conversations, Cute, Developing Relationship, Distractions, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Talking, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Hubert needs to talk to his bunny about their current situation.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Double the Trouble [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	My Little Bunny

Bernadetta was out in the forest with Linhardt. They didn't always do this but Linhardt found her out here painting one day and now, whenever he tries to hide from Professor Manuela, he comes to the same spot and sleeps or reads while she paints. Bernie was working on a very elaborate piece with the sun setting and different kinds of flowers in the field. Linhardt, who was thought to be asleep, peeked over at her composition.

“I think for that flower you should use vermillion instead of crimson.”

“Eek!” Bernie jumped and turned to see Linhardt rubbing his eyes. She began to stop her foot. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING!” 

“No need to shout Bernadetta. I’m just offering my opinion.”

“Yeah, Well, I wasn't asking for it.” Linhardt looked at the painting again. “Hey! Stop looking! It’s not finished yet!” Bernadetta started to flail her arms so he could not see. Linhardt grabbed his chin.

“You know what, the crimson brightens up the entire painting. I apologize for saying anything.” 

“Well, you should be sorry!”

“Even so, the distance of the petals is a little strange. A little preliminary sketch could do you wonders, Bernadetta.”

“Okay! I GET IT. I should just burn the entire thing! It’s a horrible painting. Thanks a lot, Linhardt!” Bernadetta yelled again.

“I wasn't saying that at all. You are still doing a great job, You’ve still captured the scenery very beautifully.”

“You are trying to trick me. You can’t praise me and expect me to take it! I know what you are up to!” Linhardt shook his head.

“What am I to do with you? I share my opinion you think I’m criticizing you. I praise you and you think I’m tricking you. What would you rather me do then?” Bernadetta twirled her fingers around each other.

“I suppose I’d rather be praised than to be criticized…”

“If you want to be praised then you shall be praised. You’re cute.” Bernie’s face instantly turned red. You could see steam puffing out of her ears.

“You can't just say stuff like that! Stupid Linhardt!” She quickly made a mad dash back to the monastery.

Bernadetta was out of breath as she finally made it back to the monastery. She stopped to take a quick breather down by the greenhouse where she could relax and look at the flowers. Luckily the gardener seemed to be away for the time being. A moment to herself, or so she thought. 

“Stupid stupid stupid Linhardt. Why did he have to go and say that? How could he possibly think you are cute Bernie? It’s another trick! That has to be it!”

“Who thinks you’re cute?” Bernadetta froze. She knew that dark sinister voice so well. She stayed still.

“Maybe if you don't move Bernie, it won't see you,” she whispered to herself. She could hear his footsteps slowly coming towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help her disappear. She was sadly mistaken. Instead, she was spun around by the top of her head. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to gaze upon his sinister-looking face. 

“Bernadetta. I can still see you.”

“...” 

“Little bunny, will you make a peep if I devour you right now?”

“Please don't eat me! I told you last time I don't taste good!”

“And I’ve yet to determine that. Alas, you've spoken to me. We need to talk.”

“T-t-talk? About what?”

“You’ve been avoiding me at great lengths. We need to talk about what happened the other night.” Bernadetta became flushed again. She shook her head violently.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You must have mistaken me with another Bernadetta.”

“Oh have I?” Hubert grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She almost rejected him, but his fire spread throughout her body causing her to relax. He pulled away looking at her embarrassed face. “It looks like I have the right Bernadetta after all,” he said with a devilish grin.

“What do you want Hubert?” She asked sheepishly. 

“You can't keep avoiding me as you have,” Hubert put his hand on his head, “You are drawing too much attention.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do after we-!” Hubert grabbed her chin again.

“We don't need everyone hearing about our… engagement… I’m going to need you to use your little bunny voice,” he said in a softer, but menacing tone. Bernadetta continued to speak while her face rested in Huberts big, cold hand.

“It’s kinda hard being around you after that. How am I supposed to know when it will happen next time?” Bernie watched as Hubert began to smirk at her.

“Why, who would have known that you were looking forward to it so much?”

“No. no. no. That’s not what I meant.”

“You dare tempt me in broad daylight in the greenhouse?”

“You see! This is why I avoid you! I never know when you will strike next! It’s nerve-wracking!” Hubert let go of her face and sighed.

“As much as I would love to take your being at any moment I desire, in public and in the day time are not times I would do so. You can stop doing this extra act. It’s caused Lady Edelgard to scold me.”

“She’s scolding you? For what?”

“She thinks I’ve been terrorizing you.” Bernadetta put her hands on her hips.

“Well, you are.”

“Am I now? Do explain.” Bernie started to rub her arm as she stared at the ground, twisting her foot into the ground.

“You’ve been staring at me a lot more recently. Ever since...that night… I feel like you have been eating me with your eyes…” she said. “It’s kinda hard to stay calm when I can feel your eyes on me all the time.”

“Hmmm, I see.” Hubert folded his arms. “I cannot say that the terrorizing will stop. You will have to just become more tolerant of it.”

“Just stop looking at me! It will be so much easier!”

“You are such a cute little bunny when you get like this.”

“Why is everyone saying I’m cute!? I’m the complete opposite of cute. I’m extra not cute!” Hubert’s face turned from teasing to serious.

“That reminds me. Who did you say called my bunny cute earlier?”

“Eeep!” Bernadetta could feel deathly vibes emitting from Hubert. “It was no one! Just my imagination.” 

“No. no, if I heard you correctly... It was Linhardt. I suppose he might need to be dealt with.”

“No! Wait, your bunny? Since when did I become yours? I never agreed to that!”

“Oh, when you asked me to do naughty things to you. But, that’s beside the point. I need to find Linhardt.”

“He was just poking fun at me! He didn't mean it!”

“Why are you protecting him? He has clearly poked fun at the wrong individual,” he said as he turned to leave the greenhouse. “Don't worry, I’ll make sure he knows not to call you cute again.” Bernadetta didn't know what to do. So, she started to pull on his uniform with all her strength. Hubert was having a slightly hard time pulling her.

“Stop this! He is my friend! I don't want him to die!”

“As long as he knows that he will die if he calls you that again I will be satisfied.”

“Stop acting like that! I never agreed to this!” Hubert turned around to face her.

“Okay, let’s make a deal then. I won't torture Linhardt if you admit it.” Bernadetta started to pout.

“Admit what?”

“That you are my Little Bunny,” he said as his usual sinister smile made its way onto his face. Bernadetta looked around nervously.

“B-b-but…”

“Then I guess I’ll be on my way,” he said as he started to turn. Bernadetta lunged for him.

“Wait I-” In the effort to stop Hubert again she tripped over her foot and fell forward, right onto Hubert. Hubert rubbed his head as he tried to prop himself up. He was pleased to see Bernadetta sitting atop him. “Fine!” Hubert looked at her with determined eyes.

“Fine what?” Bernadetta became red all over again.

“You know what!”

“Even if I do know, I want you to say it.” Bernadetta looked at the ground.

“ I'm yours… ” she whispered. Hubert turned his head to the side.

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna need you to speak up.”

“ I’m yours… ” she whispered again. 

“You are my…?” Bernadetta pounded on his chest.

“I’m your little bunny!” Hubert’s member jumped up at the sound of the words she said to him. “Eek!” She felt it poking in between her thighs. She got upset. “Hubert! You said you aren't going to do stuff like this in broad day!”

“I meant what I said, that doesn't mean I can't get excited,” he sighed, “It would be best if you got off of me now, who knows when the gardener will be back.” Bernadetta quickly hopped off of his lap. Hubert dusted himself off as he stood up.

“Where is the gardener anyway?”

“Who knows? But I did lock us in here so we wouldn't be bothered while we had our chat. I’m sure she will be back shortly.” Hubert watched Bernadetta fix her skirt. He bent over and kissed her again, biting her lip as he pulled away. Bernadetta covered her face.

“W-why’d you do that?”

“I enjoyed our chat today. I’ll be sure to eat you all up next time, my Little Bunny.”


End file.
